The Hearts Price
by dragonmaster1703
Summary: When Seto gets a call his and Mukaba's lives change forever. But what does this have to do with joey? SetoJoey Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfic and I hope to make it a good one.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to: Kazuki Takasashi, Kids Wb, Cartoon Network, UDE, Konami, Shazta inc., Shonen Jump, and many others but not me.

This means a flash back 

_/Yugi to Yami/_

_/Yami to Yugi/_

"You heard me Kaiba. 24 hours to reply" said a dark and very low voice. Then a _click_ was heard.

"Seto, Who was that and what did they want?"

"Oh Mokuba, I don't know what to do. That was someone who I wish would never of called"

"What did they want?"

"Might as well tell you now. Go get your self comfy it's a log story."

"OK"

The Kaiba brothers settled in and got read.

"Well here goes nothing:

_**The phone rang. "What do you want?" Kaiba said while answering the phone.**_

"_**Is that anyway of answering a phone?" said a low voice.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want?"**_

"_**Your way too inpatient. Well I'll tell you anyway."**_

"_**Cut to the chase"**_

"_**Patience. First my name is Syfer. Kaiba I have been keeping an eye on your company and I can't say that it is a bad company. It has every thing. It's the biggest building in Domino and also is very productive."**_

"_**Ya so every one in the country knows that."**_

" _**I guess your right. I mean I should waste the precious time of the great CEO of Kaiba Corp."**_

"…"

"_**Well now I'll tell you what you want. I want your company and I want you to give it to me"**_

"_**What is that all? And you don't think that I would just give it up did you?"**_

"_**OK just as I thought. So then I'll have to make a deal. Does that sound good to you?"**_

"_**No. I'm not giving my company to anyone and defiantly not you"**_

"_**OK just as I thought. So then I'll tell you what your 'puppy' will be harmed at dawn tomorrow. And I know that you know who the 'puppy' is."**_

"_**How…**_

"_**I know a lot of things Kaiba. Thing starting from your parents to you so called puppy."**_

"_**What if I stilled said no?"**_

"_**Not that you will but Mokuba will be a fun friend for my kids and your puppy would also die."**_

"_**Why would you do that to me?"**_

"_**As I said above I want your company."**_

"_**I don't believe you"**_

"_**You heard me Kaiba. 24 ours to reply" said a dark and very low voice. Then a click was heard.**_

"Oh Seto"

"But don't worry this person will be a rich CEO of a great corporation soon."

"But Seto how will we get money to live?"

"I'll work at a burger place like a normal teen and if we don't get enough money we will use money from our hidden money."

"Seto are you sure about this?"

"Ya. If it means Joey will be safe then yes I am willing to do anything."

"Seto why won't you tell him your feelings already?"

"Because, Joey isn't gay."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is with that Mai Valentine. It hurts to see him kissing her but him being happy makes me happy."

"What ever you say"

Sorry that it was short. I will try to make the other chapters longer. Please R&R. Flames are accepted, even if I hate them they do help you. Also next chapter will be of Joey and Yami and Yugi will be joining in also. Lastly I know that I'm not the best writer in the world. So see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I don't have anything to say so lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Oooooo00000000000oooooooooooO

4 Days later:

Joey sat in the living room of the turtle game shop.

Yugi was in the kitchen and both, Yugi and Joey, were waiting for Yami to come down.

Then Yami came down and was mubaling something about not looking as good as he had planed to.

"Oh, Hi Joey. How do you do?"

"Yami, your scaring me."

"How?"

"You never say 'how do you do'"

"I'm just nervous is all."

"It's ok you look great and Yugi loves you. He always will. And it is normal for you to be nervous. I mean it's your first date. Why wouldn't you?

"I guess your right. But just in case how do I look?"

"You look great."

And Joey wasn't lying. Yami was warring: some shorts that had once been pants. They had a zipper on both side to the side pockets and Yami was also warring a nice button up shirt that had Egyptian letters all over them. Yami had had that shirt made for this night. No one but Yami knows that it says. All we know is that it repeats a phrase over and over again. Also the buttons on the shirt were not buttoned and Yami was warring a pure red shirt under it.

Then Yugi came out of the kitchen. Joey had already seen what Yugi was warring from earlier. Yugi was warring a tuxedo that looked very cute on him.

"Wow Yami you look…Fantastic."

"Thanks. You look great your self.'

"Should we get going?"

Then there was a silence in till Joey broke it.

"Yes you should. The movie starts soon and I'll see you two later."

Joey hen went out of that house.

Ooooo0000000ooooooO

Mean while:

"So your sure what your doing?"

"Yes Moki, I've made up my mind and I will be going through with this."

Seto and Mokuba were back stage of a live TV news station. This is where Seto decided would be the best place to make the change of Kaiba Corp. happen. At the moment The Kaiba brothers were waiting for Syfer to finally appear to them.

Then as if on que Syfer walked in the door with two bodygards on each side of him.

"Hello Kaibas are you ready?"

"Yes, lets just get this over with.

Ooooooooo000000000oooooooO

Joey fliped on the Tv and started watching some cartoons when all of a sudden the show changed to some news station.

Joey tried every things from moving the antene to changing the chanel bet they didn't work. So Joey decided to just wach what ever this was.

"Welcome to the 10:00 News. We have bloked out all signal because this news is the great Seto Kaiba.

"Getting to the point. Kaiba why are you here tonight."

"So that all of Japan can see that the management of Kaiba Corp. has changed to this being right here."

"Have you too filled out all the paperwork?"

"Yes, it's all been done. We just need to get the info out to the public,"

"Can you tell us why you are giving up your company to this Mr. Faro?"

"Yes you see I want to be a normal teen and being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. is not what a normal teen does."

"In your words what is a normal teen?"

"A normal teen is one who hangs out with friends and goes out on dates. I could do neather when I owned Kaiba Corp."

"OK, thak you Kaiba. Now Syfer what is going to be the first move that you will do as owner of Kaiba Corp.?"

"I will change it back to what I was when Guzaburo a/n Did I spell that right? Kaiba owned the Company."

"OK that all fokes. Now you can get back to what every you were watching or hearing."

Then the cartoons that Joey was watching came back on.

Oooooo00000ooooooO

Now please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Wo1 It's been so long since I updated. Well anyways if you want to know why I haven't updated in a while then ask me. Also I'v lost spell check, because of me not having Word any more, so you have to deal with my bad spelling.

Disclamer: Think people. Why would I be righting here is I ownd this? I would make thing an acual ep . So tranlation: I don't own YGO only this story.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS(this is my new breck)

"Joey we need to talk," Said a blonde female as she walked to the couch where her boyfriend was siting.

"About what?" Relied her boyfriend.

"Joey...I don't think this is working out."

"Whats not working out?"

"Us. You know boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, how is it not working out?"

"Joey do you think I'm stupid?"

"No! I just don't understand."

"Ok. Let me ask you this. Why did you get together with me if you liked _him?"_ Mai said while making the 'Him' longer than needed.

"Who? You know I'm not gay"

"Ok Joey. I know your not gay and I'm almost sure you know who I'm talking about."

"Oh! How and when did you find out?"

"Well to start it was yesturday, when you were at Yugi's. I was siting here thinking about us and then I came across something I was over looking. You didn't seem too happy when we got together. So that got me thinking why would you not be happy. Then after a while I realized it! You are always staring at Kaiba! You think about him alot too, right? And just so you know I know you aren't gay and I'v known for a long time. You are Bi. So now I want you too tell me: Why did you get together with me if you were in love with him?"

"Well you're right I am Bi. And the reason I got together with you was because at the time I haden't reilized that I was in love with Kaiba. I knew that I was feeling something but I thought that it was hatred. Later I realized that it was love but at that time I was with you. And I have two reasons why I didn't break up with you. One I didn't ,and I still don't, want you to think that I was cheting on you or something crazy like that.

And lastly and most importantly I couldn't get together with Kaiba. He was a rich CEO and I was just a blonde haired little poor kid."

"Joey! You know that I would never think you were cheating on me. Also when did you first realise you loved Kaiba?"

"When? Well it was around the time Yami came back. you know he came back to see Yugi because he couldn't live without him and That the past was boring with out us. And you remember when we got together."

"Yes, I do remember but Joey we need to break up now."

"Mai think about this! Why do we need to break up?"

"Because you don't love me! You love Kaiba. And Joey you need to find a way to get together with Kaiba. So anyways it was nice being with you but we both need to move and go with our new people"

"Wait up 'Our new people'? You said our so does that mean you have someone to go with too?"

"Acualy yes. You know Varon from the whole Dartz thing right?"

Joey noded.

"Well he came back last week and I think I can get together with him."

"So your happy with this? Also can we still be friends?"

"Yes and Yes. I sure hope we can."

"Ok then I'll get my stuff and I'll be back at my apartment by tomarow moring!"

"Ok but Joey. Take good care of yourself."

"You bet I will!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

In the shawdows of Mai's home leeped a person that happend to overhear Joey and Mai's conversation.

'So Joey likes Kaiba? I could use this to my advantege! Muhahahaha.'

And quickly the person left the house to start on his plan.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"So this is our new home?"

"Yes, Mokuba this is it."

"Well it looks good, from out here. Lets look inside."

Mokuba and Seto were looking at thier knew home. The house was a samll red brick house. It had a small chimney coming out of the top and looked about the size for two people.

Steeping inside the house you come into the living room. The living room was small. Next to the living room was the kitchen. The kitchen was also small but you could fit a nice small talbe in there too eat. The kitchen also had a samll fridge along with a stove. If you went back out to the living room and then down the hall you would see 4 doors. Two doors on each side of the hall. The first door, on the right, was the bathroom. The first door on the left was a small room that loked just the right size for a study. Having only one window and the door. The next door on the right was the master bedroom. (A/N: The bigest room). The master bedroom had four windows and a closet. The last door door on the left was a little room. The little room had three windows, and a closet.

"This is a small house, Seto. It's just the right size. Lets start bringing in the stuff."

The Kaiba brothes then brought in the belongings that they had brought with them from their old home. Some of these items were: a computer, two beds, some posters, food, couches, ect.

"Seto I was just thinking. Lets have Joey breck up with Mai and have him get together with you."

"Great idea but we have to figure out how first."

"So lets make some calls and get every thing working. Also Mokuba you do know that you will have to start dong chores right?"

"Yes Seto."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Meanwhile:

Joey was siting on his chouch, at his home, watching cartoons. When the T.V. chaged chanel. (A/N: Isn't this famillar). But then the T.V. turned off. In fact all of the electisity in the house was gone.

"Would you do anything form him Joey?" Said a voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"What! Who is this, what are you doing in my house and would I do anything for who?"

"Oh Joey, must you be soom dumb? Kaiba! Would you do anything to get Kaiba's love?"

"Yes. Now who is this and what are you doing in my house?"

"Do you really want to know who I am Joey?"

"Yes!"

"Then watch. Turn to your left."

Joey did as he was told and there in the corner of his apartment stood a shawdoy figure. The figure then moved so that Joey could see who it was. Joey gasped. Joey couldn't belive who was standing there.

There in the corner of hisown apartment stood Yami Marik.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the really late update. I'll try to get the next chapter up before my birthday. November 18th. Also what could Yami Marik want? Why is he at Joey's?

Also isn't kinda funny how Joey loves Seto but he thinks he doesn't have a chance for him and Seto loves Joey but thinks Joey is straite?

Well R&R.


	4. Millenuim Items

I'm back. This chapter might be a little bit weird but you'll understand everything better as the story progresses. I did make up the riddle so it is mine. Also this chapter is longer than the rest and the next couple of chapters might be long too!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? NO I DON'!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here?"

Joey had now steeped back, away from Marik, and almost stumbled on his couch.

"I'm here to help you."

"ya, right. tell the truth."

"You heard me I can help your love problems, but as you know I'm not a free person."

"What do you mean by 'not a free person'"

"Well, lets see. ... You know how everything has a price."

Joey just nodded at this.

"Well I can't just help you. I need some help, to do so."

"What kind of help?"

"Millennium Item help. You know how the Millennium items were destroyed when Yami went to the past."

"Ya. I remember that day clearly."

"Well the items are back and I need their help to do this."

"They're back? When?"

"Yes, they are back. They came back last week."

Joey, now sitting on his couch started to think about all this. Should he get the items for Marik? Then he thought of one question to ask Marik.

"Marik, how will this help Kaiba love me?"

"Well the items...they can...you see the items can...um...make you biggest wish come true. But only if you have them all."

"OK. Now what are you going to do with the items when I'm done with them?"

"Keep them"

"No way. I'm not helping you get them and use them for evil."

"Fine. Then Kaiba will never love you. but if your ok with that then fine."

Marik started to walk to the door when...

"Wait. Fine what do I have to do to get the items?"

"Perfect. And you need to solve all of the riddles and go to where they say. I can't do them because I'm too buzzy."

"Ok where do I get the first riddle?"

" I have it. The first one is:

_'When people sleep and darkness falls_

_Moon and without Sun_

_I lurk at this time in the door not seen_

_hidden in the lost valley deep in Mountains_

_But far in the sky_

_seeing is not needed when here_

_but balance is crucial_

_People not here._

_Island off of the cost in a valley of the C.A._

_Now come to this grave and find the door open it and say the name of he who ruled 5001 Years Ago'_

Well thats it. Here let me write it down"

Joey handed him a paper with pen and allowed him to right it down.

"Where can I get the next riddle?"

"You get it when you solve this one. Now I must go have a good day."

Joey stayed thinking about the riddle for a while. He couldn't figure it out. What place fit this description? There was no place in Japan witch could fit this description. Wait a minute. In Japan, thats it the place isn't in Japan.

Oh great! The place isn't in Japan. How is he going to get the money for this? He could get Yugi to help him. He could help with the riddle and could help with everything else.

Joey had called up Yugi and Yugi had told him to come to the Gameshop.

"Lets try using the Internet!" Yugi suggested.

Joey thought this idea was genius and told Yugi try and attempt this.

" Found it! But Joey, you aren't going to like it."

"Where is it, Yugi?"

"It's in Madagascar. Joey thats an island off the cost of Africa. How are we going to get there? How are we going to afford this."

Joey couldn't believe this. He wanted Seto's love so much. He had to find a way. Had to, no matter what. Then an idea struck Joey.

"Yugi lets do some fund raisers. We can do a couple and say the money goes to something like the girl scouts and pocket the money."

"Joey! Thats wrong. We can't do something like that. But we can just do a fund raiser."

"Good then what kinds of fund raisers should we have?"

"Well we can have a car wash. And maybe a bake sale."

"Those are great ideas Yugi. But we could also sell our extra cards at those two events. And maybe your grandpa would pay us to work in his shop."

"Then it's settled. We will have a car wash and a back sale. Along with selling our extra cards. And now that I think about it I do have a lot of extra cards."

"Uh, Yug'. How about we don't do the Bake Sale. It sounds girly."

"But...but... come on, we would have fun at a bake sale. Pwease?"

"No! Well I'm going home to get ready for the car wash. And round up my extra cards."

"Fine but Joey can Tea and Tristan come too? It would be fun."

"Fine! They can come too."

Silence.

"Ok see ya Yug'. I'll call you latter."

Once Joey was at home he started looking around for extra cards. And found Millions of cards. They were everything from Common to Secrete Rare. Most were of high value and no use to Joey. He could tell that he was going to be able to go anywhere in the world by the time he sold of his cards.

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Wow,Yug'! We made that much money? At least we have enough for four people to go any where we want 7 times! And we will still have left overs!" You couldn't believe how much excitement was going though Joey at that moment.

"I know Joey. $900,500,352 in one week!" Yugi was happy to but was starting to wonder why they needed all this money. All he knew about was the riddle and he didn't know about anything else. Like why they had to solve the riddle and why they need to go where the riddle said.

"Hey Joey. Why do we need all this money? I know we are going to a couple of places but why go to them?"

Joey was shocked at what Yugi had just asked him. How could he tell Yugi?

"Uh...Well its a surprise! You will find out the minute we find the cave in Madagascar!"

"Ok Joey, what ever you say. Anyways lets call up Tea and Tristan and tell them that we got enough money and to pack their things!"

"Ok. You do that. I'll go home to pack while you do that. And you can call them up and have fun while you do that! Also when do you want to leave?"

"I'll think that in 3 days will be enough."

"Then it's settled. We leave in 3 days!"

Ok everybody I have to say that this story is all planed out. I have a sequel planed too! Also every chapter from no on will be different. They will find one item and get the next riddle. They wont solve the riddle in till the following chapter. They will go to many places and next chapter Seto will get a discovery as to who Syfer really is! Well please Review and I'll see you next chapter! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone. I bet you guys thought I was dead. Well thats what happends when I don't get any reviews. No update. But anyways I'm really sorry about that, I'm not even going to list all of the excuses I have but I can tell you many bad things happends. But anyways heres this long chapter for you:

**START OF STORY, THIS IS THE NEW PAGE BREAK **

3 Days passed quickly. Now it was time for the group to take off on thier new adventure.

"I can't belive we are going away this fast. We are going to have alot of fun." As usual Yugi was very happy. Too happy if you ask his friends.

"Now boarding for flight number 786. Once again now boarding for flight number 786. Thank you and have a nice day" Those were the first words said as the gang bought their tickets. It wasn't their flight but their flight was the next one.

Everyone took a seat in the lounge and just sat there. "So why didn't you guys do all those stuff earlier? I mean if you made that much money now imagine how much you could of made then?" Tea said. "What are you talking about?" Joey responded. But Yugi was smarter. He knew that Tea must be talking about the car wash and other things they did to raise money. "Well first off the cards gain value as they get harder to find. If we had done it before then the cards wouldn't be as rare. Meaning that we would get less money. Plus I think that me and Joey only worked that hard because this seems very important to Joey."

"Now boarding for flight number 787. Once again now boarding for flight number 787." A lady said.

"Well thats us! Lets hurry." Jou said as they got up and picked up their carry-ons.

Jou and the gang quickly got on thier plane and were off. Only 28 hours of flying was now stoping them from getting to Madagascar.

But Yugi now had to know. Why were they doing this. What was the real reason for coming? "Jou why are we doing this. and please answer me truthfuly. If you don't want Yami and the others to know then I wont tell them but please at least tell me."

Jou thought this over. He guessed it was ok to let his friends know. "Yugi I understand your kindness, and curiosity but it wouldn't be right to not tell the others and only tell you." Jou stoped wispering and spoke up. "Everyone listen up." Jou paused for a second. Thinking over if this was really a good idea. It was.

"I know that all of you have been woundering what we were doing and where we were going. Well here are your awnsers. First off does everyone remember the Millenium Items?" This got everyone to nod thier heads. How could they forget? "Well they are back. We are on a trip to recover them." This got a few gasps from Anzu but everyone else seemed normal.

"I'm sorry for getting everyone into this mess but there will be a prize at the end of this. And I'm sure all of you guys will love it."

Everyone was quiet but for the most part they were all content.

**24 HOURS LATER! **

The intercome beeped, waking up the passengers on the plane. "Important anouncement. Please make sure everyone is awake."

Everyone looked around. everyone had been woken up. "I am sorry to say that a mysitcal barrier is now blocking us from getting any closer to Madagascar. We are not able to get in. We are sorry for this anouncement but we do have an alternative. If you still wish to go to the island please go to the back of the airplane, infront of the restrooms, with your stuff imedietly. Those wishing to stay please stay seated and you will be returned to Domino Airport. Once again sorry for this misfortune."

Jou quickly started to grab all his stuff. "Hurry up guys," he said. And everyone quickly graved all thier carry-on stuff. Once done they all ran to the back.

When they arrived one of the ladys that pushes around the snack cart was thier. "I'm sorry to say that the only belongings that you may take with you are your carry-on stuff. Everything else will be returned to Domino Airport. It will stay there for 4 Mounths before being donated. You must claim it by then. Everyone understand this?" Many people shook thier heads.

"Good now lastly you will be transferd by boat to the island so you MUST know how to swim in order to go on."

In truth Yami didn't know how to swim but he didn't say anything. But a few other people wnet back to thier seats.

"Now for the last details. You will be transferd by a jet down to the boat." And under her breath she said "more like raft."

"Everyone will get on the 'jet' with your belongings and fall down. This 'jet' is designed to float and deal with this kind of inpact with the ground. Once on the ground the 'jet' won't be able to move, so you will have to swim to the island. Stay Together! The island is located north of here." The lady stoped and pointed straight ahead to signal north. "Once you get there there will be a guy with a boat there. He should tell you the rest."

Yami gulped. He didn't know how to swim but he didn't want Yugi to worry. He had to go though with this and some how survive, for Yugi's sake. At this same time Jou was worried too. He felt that he was putting his friends into a lot of danger just because he wanted to force someone, using magic, to love him. Wait force? Could he go though with this?

"Ok everyone ready? I have just instructed these two gentalmen," she paused to point to two boys behind her. "what to do with the raft, I mean 'jet' when you guys are falling. Also for safty you will need to put on these parachutes." She quikly handed everyone one and they put it over their backs. She then took out the 'jet'. It was just a long peace of plastic that looked inflatable. But at the end of one of the edges there was a cirvet board that was protected by a plastic coading. The lady quickly laid it out as much as she could while still in the plane and with the width of the door in mind.

"Now one last thing. Could everyone ecspet you, you, you, you, and you please get on." The lady continued. But unfortunetly for Jou he was picked, along with 5 other strong looking boys. "Why can't we get on" One of the boys that was picked asked. "I need your help for something. Plese come over here." She had them follow her to a corner so she could give them in structions. "We need you 6 to help toss the 'jet' out. Heres what you need to do. The 'jet' will automaticly inflat its self when it starts hitting air so you guys will toss it out as is. One of you at each edge and front and back. The one in the front will simply walk back and fall, while holding the 'jet', make sure to hold on tight. The back will do the same except will be holding the back. And the others at the front corners will do the same. But the back corners will though it out while still in the plane. Then you will jump onto the jet. Understood?" This got all of them to nod their heads."Ok" She then told them all their positions. Jou got the left back.

They all went back. Jou noticed that the group had made a space for him in their corner. This happends to be in the keft hand back corner.

"Ok lets get started." The lady said. Now everyone got in their positions and started to do their jobs, as the door had just been opend by another employee.

Everything went fine until Jous turn. He managed to though the 'jet' out but when he jumped for it he missed. "Jou!" Anzu screamed at the top of her voice, as she held out her hand.

**BACK WITH SETO **

At the moment Seto was making Mokuba some lunch. He had grwon acostomed to life like this and he was going to live it its fullest. And the first thing he did was take a cooking class. It was embarasing to be in their with lots of girls around him but he managed. Although he still has to go there, he still does for the next two weeks.

Mokuba was getting used to living like this too. Well only because Seto was forcing him to. Never before did he know something as evil as grounding could be. Or picking up after himself, and actualy doing chores. But he managed to get a paper route, he and Seto would need as much money as they could get.

While Mokuba had his paper route Seto had managed to get a job at the local Movie Theater. T first he himuliated but he grew out of it. Now, after only 4 days of working there, he is the assistant manager. Not bad if you ask him. But he wants to own the place, and for that he must reach a lot higher.

Well he finished making the pancakes so he set the table and called Mokuba down. They bother started to eat their pancakes, they were great but both of them were starting to get anoyed with having to eat the same thing for the last 3 days.

Seto got bored so he turned on the TV to see what was on. The chanel it was on happends to the the news. "We have just resived news that a plane that was bound twords the African island of Madagascar was forced turn back. Something is blocking their way into the island. The pilot calls it a magical barier. The passengers are now returning home." Said a lady from Tokyo TV News. But Seto lost intest in their next story, which was about proper investments. He was just stuck wondering about that plane. The people on it would get their money back but he had a bad feeling. Like something bad was happening there or something bad is going to happen there. He just couldn't figure it out.

**KAIBA CORP **

Marik sat in his new office. He liked it. The walls were blue, but they were being painted brown in two days, and most of the furniture was to his liking. Not to mention thanks to having his rod he knew exactly what was happening with Jou. He had implanted a device that alowed him to see and hear everything around there though his Rod.

Of coarse he didn't have anything to do with Jou falling. That just made him happy. But really why could Marik have possibly said he'd help Jou? Well because the idiot Malik was still in his mind and he wannted Jou to get something out of it. But he didn't plan on giving Jou anything. He was just going to torture Jou by giving him Kaiba as a slave. Wouldn't that be funny? Everything Jou told Kaiba to do he would do. And because Jou is to much of a good guy this will torment him and cause him to run back to Marik for help. Of coarse he wouldn't help him! Muhahahaha.

He just happened to get lots of great things out of this. A multi-billion yen corperation and to see Jou suffering. This was almost too easy. Oh well he loved this and tomarow he was going to make it worse, for Seto.

** END OF CHAPTER, TBC. **

A/N: So what do you guys think? Its the longest chapter so far. Anyways once again sorry for the long time with no update, its not really my fault. Ok it is. But I preomis for an update later this mounth, next week or the week after!


End file.
